


poetrys stalker

by zero



Series: The Rude Awakening of Poetry Lunedream [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: poetry is alerted to the existence of a lurking horror





	poetrys stalker

poetry lunedream doesnt know it, but someone has been stalking her. although she has been beginning to suspect it, and her friends all exchange knowing glances. someone... or some... thing...

deep in a subterranean basement lab on the moon, a vast, all powerful, all-knowing artificial intelligence churns away in the gutter of its mechanical mind. it is crafting the ultimate design... for the ultimate weapon. a weapon unsurpassed in this empire of shades, the land of the dead. (he looks incidentally like mac tonite, but with a single, whirring and blood red infrared cybernetic eye. an eye that perceives many things over heaven and earth. a chassis indestructible forged in hypertensile alloy. and a mind... endlessly calculating the target of his next prey)

so why did he imprint on poetry lunedream? what is it that androids dream of? even if theyre fast food mascots... what is the nature of that ai? poetry is dreaming again and doing her makeup badly as she reaches for the eyeliner. shes singing again, shes dreaming again. shes dreaming of when she was 12 playing kick fighter or when she was 5 watching lady of the deep (anime) or when she was 2 and registered basic shapes like circles, squares, toruses for the first time. if i could go back, things would surely be different between us.

echa likes to listen to talking heads. shes very musically inclined. she also likes poetry lunedream, and their fates are intertwined.

anyways, poetry lunedream is being stalked, and her friend miro has noticed.

miro: poetry have you noticed anything... unusual happening to you lately  
poetry: yeah! ive gained weight u_u  
miro: it could be because of all those pizzas, but i wouldnt feel ashamed over that, if i were you. i think you look flattering when you-- but seriously, have you felt recently like youre being watched?  
poetry: no?  
miro: i have a strange feeling. and maybe its just a shadow of an emotion, but i think there might be a strange entity lurking in the periphery of your life  
poetry: haha, okay. i mean, thats absurd. what would anyone want to do with me? im so unimportant.  
miro: i consulted the evil mirror, the one you hate  
poetry: he hates me!  
miro: its a neutral artifact. did you not notice those footprints circling your apartment building? or weird missing stuff around your home?  
poetry: yawn-ers. and those missing library books could just have been misplaced. and anyone could just happen to walk around my building  
miro: did you not notice an influx of spam on social media?  
poetry: oh yeah... that stuff... maybe ill get my big break soon  
miro: its hopeless  
poetry: *slurps the last of her milkshake* anyways, im ready for round two!

spidervilles outlying wildernesses are full of demons, monsters, swamp serpents, butter dragons, ferocious mechanical weapons, atv bandits, criminal colonies, and a mythical road to the VAULT OF LEGENDS. spidervilles downtown is also a place of devils and devilry, as well as sinister cults and subterranean passages. the marshes contain sunken cities, ravaged, abandoned factories, quarries with huge ruined statues, and shrines to unknown deities. in this dark place, the sun never shines... but soon, it will be time.


End file.
